1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant activator for promoting the growth of plants and reducing damage due to pest and insects, and a method of activating plants to promote their growth and resistance to pests and insects by the use of the plant activator.
2. Description of Related Art
The electric potential in the atmosphere changes with conditions of the weather and ground surface. For example, the passage of a cold front or an atmospheric depression increases the number of cations on the ground surface. Localities susceptible to reversing winds or swirls have a high concentration of cations which slows down the growth of plants, and as a result, the plants become less resistant to pest insects and are increasingly damaged. When a pillar-shaped structure is present straight on the ground, a conical space spreads from the top of the structure toward the ground, and the electric potential difference within the conical space increases in a diagonal direction to form a potential gradient. This conical space has such a high concentration of anions as to promote the growth of plants.
There are many other factors which influence the concentrations of anions and cations. One of the factors is static electricity. A positive static electricity area has a high concentration of cations, whereas a negative static electricity area has a high concentration of anions. When a static electricity of approximately (+) 0.2-0.3 kV in the atmosphere is removed or converted into a negative one, the good growth of plants becomes better.
There are many methods known in the prior art to remove the static electricity; for example, to drain the charge through an earth wire, to neutralize the charge with the supply of ions having an opposite polarity by a de-electrifier utilizing an isotope or A.C. corona discharge, or to discharge the charge into the atmosphere.
However, these known methods cannot completely remove the static electricity which is harmful to the growth of plants, and if the positive static electricity is to be converted to negative, it of course requires a large-scale apparatus (such as a generator of anions, etc.).